Reflections of Immortality
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: Fi and Link are madly and totally in love, but it seems the fate and the Goddess have other plans. Link is steadily growing more defiant of the Goddess. Flink, a continuation


Just a continuation.

Link, resting momentarily from his quest, sat in his room in the Knight's Academy. Idly polishing the Goddess Sword, he had sent Fi out to gather the rumors flitting around Skyloft. He needed to obtain the Sacred Flames, but if he drove himself to exhaustion, then he would be worse than useless. So he waited, regaining his strength, before again facing the trials before him.

The Light Tower had revealed his path through the maelstrom, and Link was ready to go. He could call Fi, but she would be back soon enough, and he did need his rest. Sheathing the sword, Link laid it and his shield next to his bed, and flopped down on the soft cushion.

About an hour later, Fi floated through the open window. Link was fast asleep, and the blue spirit smiled. She liked watching Link sleep. He seemed at peace, and sleep often smoothed the lines that worry and stress had carved into his face.

Yes, sleep was such a nice thing, except, mused Fi, when Link had nightmares, often related to Zelda, the Demon Lord, and the creature at the Sealed Temple. Fi shared these experiences with Link, and helped him combat the dream creatures, but she herself had never dreamed. For the analytical spirit, this had never been a problem, but now that she had opened up, she often thought wistfully about the realms of the subconscious.

Floating over Link's bed, Fi telekinetically pulled back the far corners of the blanket, and settled down next to the Hero. While not necessary, sleep was refreshing, and she enjoyed the proximity to Link. As she shut down, Fi felt weariness she was not familiar with settle into her mind. Actually yawning, she fidgeted slightly, and fell asleep.

After what seemed like no time at all, Fi awoke in a featureless black plane, cold, and devoid of any light. She hunched her shoulders, and telekinetically pulled her cloak like covering tighter around herself. This was similar to Master Link's nightmares, and Fi waited to see what horror she would be experiencing tonight.

Suddenly, a bright blast of light burst into the blackness, and she cried out wordlessly as rhythmic blows slammed into her from all angles, and an unbearable heat began to build in her chest, spreading to her entire body. Then, suddenly, she heard singing, and the unmistakable weaving of a song-spell. It was one she recognized, as she had sung the verses earlier that day, to activate the Light Tower, along with Master Link. For some reason, the song immediately sapped the heat from her body, replacing it with dreadful cold. This was agony, and Fi's cry was no longer soundless. A gruff, male voice rang out, amplified from the heavens.

"You will serve the youth chosen by the Goddess's, and serve as his patient advisor until the day comes when he unfortunately must pass the Goddess Sword to a worthy successor."

Fi heard herself agree, in her original, cold, mechanical tones. Then, a heavy silence passed between the speaker and this strange mirror of herself. Then with a shriek echoed by her mirror counterpart, Fi's pain redoubled, and she was rudely thrust back into the waking realm, starting to struggle against whatever was binding her, until she realized that it was Link's arms encircling her in a protective embrace.

Streaks of light running under her skin and streaming down her face, Fi bawled into Link's shoulder, unable to even communicate the horror she had seen. Link's embrace had calmed her slightly though, and she clung to him as a solid point in her torrent of fear and pain.

"Fi, what happened? One minute you were asleep, and the next you were thrashing around and screaming. By the time I got to you, you were ice cold, and you were talking to someone under your breath."

Fi tried to explain what had happened, but she was hysterical, and Link put a finger against her lips, quieting her.

"Return to the Sword for now. We are going into the maelstrom, to find out what we need to do to save Skyloft, and the surface. Maybe some puzzles and mysterious new locations will take your mind off this nightmare.

Fi smiled at the way Link spat the word "nightmare." It sounded like he wanted to go find whatever was causing it, and hack it into tiny pieces with the Goddess Sword. Moving closer, Fi gave Link a quick kiss, then vanished back into the sword. Link ran from the room, and soon they were onboard his Loftwing, flying toward the gaping hole in the maelstrom. Another tall tower intercepted the beam of light, and a disjointed bridge linked the main landing platform with the tower. Link dismounted his bird, and soon enough, the door to the tower was open. As Link and Fi walked into the cavernous interior, Fi felt a tickling sensation in the back of her head. Then, in a rush, suppressed memories came flooding back, and she cried out. Link turned quickly around, helping to support her, as she had stopped levitating from the shock. Fi quietly whispered to Link, almost afraid to speak louder.

"I have memories of this place, and none of them are happy."

"What do you mean?"

"This is where the Goddess Sword was forged, and where I was bound to it."

Finally, Fi began to relate her terrifying nightmare to Link, making sure not to leave out any details. When she was done, Link held her close, murmuring into her ear.

Fi seemed particularly shaken by these events, thought Link as he did his best to comfort his friend, advisor and only love. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He spoke to her, refuting the very idea the sword would ever be passed to a successor. He would find a way to obtain immortality, as long as it meant that he would never have to leave her.

Fi could not believe what she was hearing. Link was actively considering defying what was by Fi's reckoning the direct will of the Goddess, all for love. Reddish purple sparks lit her cheeks as she realized just how much Link cared about her. A modicum of composure regained, Fi and Link began to explore the strange temple. Link discovered a catch in the wall, and a melody began to wind its way through the room. Link took out his harp, and began to play along. A green beam of light shot from the statue of the Goddess, and a disembodied voice told them of their next mission.

Even though they had to save the world, Link and Fi were also considering the issue of immortality, and how it might be achieved. Fate was trying to say otherwise, but both Link and Fi were determined that destiny would not have the final say.

There love would transcend time, but for that, they would require power.

A/N

After this chapter, I am abandoning Skyward Sword's plot, and going totally AU. Expect to see Ganondorf, and possibly Majora.


End file.
